


Are You...?

by AdorkaGabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff to the max, M/M, Magnus tells stories, Niagara Falls, and gives Alec the time away from the Institute that he needs, i had to do research for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkaGabe/pseuds/AdorkaGabe
Summary: Magnus likes to give Alec the breaks from the Institute he deserves. He's lived long enough in his lifetime he can take Alec almost anywhere. This is what happens on their trip to Niagara Falls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is rly short and went completely in the opposite direction I was expecting but y'know. Malec is Malec and it's always good.

In between the fights and the wars and whatever other drama is going on in the world, Magnus always tries to whisk Alec away, even if it is just for an hour. In his lifetime, there isn't many places Magnus' hasn't been and he does have his favourites. He once took Alec to Niagara Falls and told him some history about them, some truths that had fallen into legend or some stories that had fallen out of human memory completely. Alec was always enthralled as Magnus used his magic to create the scenes in front of him as they lay on the ground staring at the stars.

"Not many people know that about the Maid of the Mist and I don't think many people would believe you if you told anyone." Magnus finished his story, the strands of magic in the air curving into 'Fin.' above them.

Alec let out a breath before rolling onto his stomach so he could see Magnus better, he smiled, "Thanks for tonight."

"You don't need to thank me, dear Alexander. It's always my pleasure."

Alec hummed and hesitated before asking, "What's the weirdest thing you've done?"

"That could mean a lot of things."

"By human standards. Like go skinny dipping or skydiving for example."

"I've been skinny dipping." Magnus said, grinning, "but I've never been Skydiving. I don't trust planes in the slightest."

Alec flushed slightly at Magnus' easy admittance, "Did you enjoy skinny dipping?"

"Back then it wasn't called skinny dipping, it was simply a way of life. I decided to try something new with my life and joined a nudist colony. It was... interesting. But not really my style. I didn't last long." Alec flushed deeper, "You look so cute, Alexander." Magnus said, brushing his hand over Alec's overly warm cheek.

"I wish I had more interesting stories to tell you." Alec sighed, trying to push down his blush.

"How about instead of telling me, we live them together?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Alec said jokingly but Magnus stayed silent. Alec pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Are you?" Alec asked nervously.

Magnus sat up and looked at him directly in the eyes, "I would spend my life with you, but it doesn't mean we have to be married. I know we're still quite new," he cupped Alec's chin, "and you're still nervous but if you ever asked me to marry you, I'd always say yes."

Alec smiled a lazy smile, "Thank you." He placed a kiss on Magnus' thumb which was in front of his mouth due to Magnus' holding position. "One day. When we're more settled." Alec agreed.

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus said, taking a bit of a leap because it was rare he said it first as he didn't want to scare Alec away.

"And I love you, Magnus." Alec pushed the Warlocks hand down and leant forward to kiss him. Magnus met him halfway.

When they parted, they stayed close, foreheads touching and noses bumping slightly, "I hope I didn't scare you with my declaration." Magnus said hesitantly.

"No, in fact it calmed me. Knowing you're willing to wait, that you're always going to be there no matter how long it may take me."

Magnus pecked Alec's lips, "Always."


End file.
